


Raaz

by Starlightslaughter



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightslaughter/pseuds/Starlightslaughter
Summary: some story for an original character, if this gets posted its cause a03 was gonna delete my draft





	Raaz

"Master? You haven't been eating again"  
"I've been busy"  
"you need a brea-"  
"Muffet please- not now. I have a headache"  
"that's because you need food!"  
"Muffet- I said NOT NOW"  
"but-"  
"UGH- GET OUT! I have enough distractions as it is!


End file.
